


A Fair Trade

by IdolDaydreams



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets lonely on the road, and when Daehyun gets lonely, he gets needy. Sometimes that means video calls at all the weird hours of the day and night. Other times that means begging for nudes until you’re ready to throw him off a cliff. Today, it’s the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

Your phone vibrates in the last hour of your shift. Time has slowed to a crawl, and with nothing to do, you’re grateful for the distraction. You pull it from your pocket and light up the screen. It’s a message from Daehyun. He must be checking in again. He’s been texting you every available second of the day. It’s a bit much, even for him, but the tour’s gone on for so long now you can’t say you mind. This morning he started a countdown. Only a few weeks left until he’ll be home. Only a few weeks until he can take you on one of about a thousand dates he’s been promising. The screenshot he sent brought a smile to your face, but a bittersweet one. With so little time left, you want to wait even less than before. Discreetly, you unlock and read the message.

“Jagi~” he writes as embarrassingly as possible. “Are you home yet?”

“Not yet,” you reply. “Little under an hour. Why? What’s up?”

His response is near instant. “I’m so hard. I miss you.”

A snort explodes through you so intense your nose burns. When you glance around the room, none of your co-workers seem to be looking for any wild boars. It amazes you a little. Then you write, “If you’re hard, it’s not because you miss me.”

“Hey!” There’s a pause, and he breaks his message with an angry emoticon. “i do miss you! We finished rehearsal and I was bored, so I started thinking.”

“I miss you too, babe,” you manage before briefly hiding your phone. One of your supervisors walks by. If he sees what you’re doing, he chooses not to comment on it.

There’s a suspicious pause before he replies, “Send me something naughty?”

Despite how your snort seemed to disturb no one, you struggle to hold back a sigh. “I can’t right now. You know that.”

“Later. When you get home. I can get hard again.” He punctuates it with a winking face.

“You’re gross. I’ll see what I can do.”

This time he must have been in the middle of typing. HIs message pops up above yours. “Whoops! Have to go. I’ll text you later.”

A pause to read your message before he adds, “Send me pictures!”

If you didn’t know better, you might feel used. Shaking your head, you put your phone away. You also dimly wonder if he’ll have enough time to calm down before he embarrasses himself. You’re sure it wouldn’t be the first time he did.

Later at home, you transition from Employee Who Texts On The Job to Daehyun’s Attractive Girlfriend. You take a long shower and change into your sexiest clothes. Not that he expects you to be wearing anything at all, but it makes you feel better. That and he’s due for a little teasing. You take several different photos in your bedroom, each in varying states of undress. You know your best angles, or at least the parts of you he likes best, and work from there. Ultimately you decide on only a few, up to and including what he asked for. You open your secret chat, and send them.

Daehyun responds quicker than you expect. His message comes with each sentence broken into a new bubble. “Fuck. You’re so hot, baby. I love you so much.” The final bubble contains what you can only assume is about a thousand kisses.

Mentally you construct the words in his voice, feel it murmured into your bare skin. Heat creeps up your neck and into your cheeks. “I love you too,” you reply after collecting yourself. You add a few kisses of your own for good measure.

“Wait a little while?” he asks. “I want to send you something special.”

Impatiently you plop down on your bed. “Don’t take too long.”

You sit there waiting for several minutes. When nothing comes through, you toss your phone down and change into your most comfortable pajamas. Your stomach is beginning to rumble, and you can’t cook naked. Unless you want to explain some new scars to him.

In the kitchen you make yourself a simple dinner. You don’t realize until you’re nearly done that it’s one Daehyun likes. A small grin tugs at your lips, and you promise yourself not to tell him later. His ego might swell too much. You’re halfway through your meal when you hear your phone go off. You have to stop yourself from running to it. Whatever he has planned needs your full attention.

Two more alerts sound before you finish. You shovel down your last few bites and plop your dishes in the sink as you rush by. They clang dangerously against the metal and each other, but you’ll check them later. They were cheap anyway.

Once in the bedroom, you snatch up your phone. In the secret chat is a video thumbnail, and two messages beneath. The first message simply says “Enjoy~” while the second asks you to tell him how you like it. That he’ll read your response later. You lie back on your bed, settle against the pillows, and start the video.

It opens with Daehyun walking through a dimly lit hotel room. His shirt is already off, tan narrow shoulders and flat chest exposed. He reaches somewhere to the side, and the room suddenly gets brighter. “Sorry this took so long,” he says, looking into the camera. “I had to wait until the members left. They’re bringing me back food.”

For a moment he pauses, simply staring, before glancing down with a shy laugh. “I should’ve just called. it’s weird not being able to see you. But I wanted to give you something you can keep. Ah, that’s the consequence, right?” Another laugh. He continues staring as he walks. You would be worried about him falling if his gaze weren’t so heavy, if you didn’t feel like he’s actually looking at you. Maybe he’s pretending he is.

Daehyun settles into a chair, and he pulls his phone back. From this angle you can see a clearly defined bulge in his sweatpants. He palms it with his empty hand, slow and exaggerated, before adjusting and pulling his dick free. He holds it by the base, angry and purple from neglect, and pushes the view in close. He wags his dick a little in your face. “Looks tasty, right?” he says, and you can’t tell if you want to put your lips on it or punch it. Your body decides for you, and your mouth waters. “It’s okay. You’ll get to have it soon.” 

He pulls back out to give you a complete view, and again reaches to the side. This time he brings with him a small bottle of lube.  He uncaps it with his thumb, pouring a little over his dick before setting the bottle back down. Daehyun gives a few cursory strokes over the length, enough to coat it, and exhales a small moan. Your skin quickly heats up again, and you begin to throb between your legs.

When he begins in earnest, his pace is lazy. His fist twists as he gets closer to the head, then slides back. He looks down as though observing his own technique. “Is this how you do it?” he asks. His voice is thicker, lower. “You’ll have to show me. I don’t remember.” He lets his head fall against the wall behind him. His eyes fall shut. For several seconds you hear nothing but the wet slick of his hand, see his eyebrows knitting together. Your free hand slides down under your waistband. You begin rolling your hips into your palm, matching him.

Then Daehyun looks back at the camera, at you. “You know what I was thinking about? When I texted you? I was thinking about when we watched that movie I hated. Remember?” You do remember, but he details it anyway. How he was so disappointed in the ending that you cheered him up by riding him right there on the couch. How he nearly smothered himself in your breasts. Your entire chest was burning red the next day. “You were so mad. It was so cute. But you tasted too good to stop.” He bites his bottom lip, savoring the memory.

He swallows a moan. “I can’t wait to see you, Jagi. I want you so bad.” His fist moves faster over his length, squeezes harder over the head. He begins to pant with each stroke. The sight and sound of him is too much. You rub your clit at a punishing rhythm, fingers soaked in your arousal. 

Soon his hips begin to buck. His dialect begins to bleeds through. He asks with ragged breaths, near begging, “Are you going to come with me, Jagi? I’m so close.” The mounting pleasure hits you so hard your knees shoot up, thighs trembling around your hand. Your walls pulse around nothing. Weirdly, it makes you feel his absence more.

With a grunt, he paints his chest and the underside of his chin. He chuckles as he draws it out, only stopping when he’s finally too sensitive. “I tried to last a little longer,” he admits. Just like that, Seoul dialect takes over again. “But you’re too much for me.”

Daehyun pauses, once again reaching to the side. He grabs a tissue, wiping under his chin and down his neck. “Soon we won’t have to wait. I’ll take you out to dinner, and we’ll eat so much you’ll just have to ride me.” He throws up his tissue-holding arm and makes an exaggerated relaxing pose, pretending to yawn. He smiles when his arm comes back down.

With a sigh, he brings his phone close enough to smother it in kisses. When he brings it out again, only his face is visible. “I love you, I miss you, and I’ll see you soon.” Another smothering, lingering kiss, and the video ends.

You never thought you’d want to cry after getting off, but this time you might make an exception. You set the phone down at your side. Your legs ease back down to the bed. With your clean hand, you press your palm over your mouth. He really needs to be home.

Much later, after you’re sure the concert is over, you send him a video call. Daehyun picks up immediately. His makeup is still on, his face melting with sweat. He looks exhausted and concerned. “What are you doing up?” he asks, “Don’t you have work tomorrow–”

“Daehyunie…” you interrupt. Before you can stop them, hot tears well up.

His eyes widen. “What? What’s wrong?”

You laugh at yourself. You must look stupid. “That was sweet. Thank you.”

The concern washes from his face and he barks out a laugh of his own. “If that’s how you react, I’ll send you anything you want!”


End file.
